This invention relates to a means for actuating a warning device including a contactor for actuating an electric circuit of the warning device, which contactor is operated for switching-in by means of a movable touch pin, which by means of a spring force follows the relative movement between a fixed point and a point belonging to a door leaf panel, window or the like, so that when the distance between said points is increased over a current amount, the said touch pin is operated to the position of switching-in.
The object of the invention is to form such a small unit for actuating the alarm signal of a conventional warning device, which unit in a simple way can be built-in into the conventional securing plates of doors, windows and the like. The unit can also be used in other lockable arrangements, where the object of the warning device is to give alarm as soon as the mutual position between a movable door and a frame or the like is changed. When somebody is trying to open a locked door or the like by force, crow bars or the like are often used, and this will mean that the door unavoidably will be displaced from its position in cooperation with a frame or the like, and the object of the warning device is to indicate or give alarm as soon as said distance fixed by the locked position is altered.
The characterizing features of the invention which give a solution of the above stated problem, are stated in the enclosed claims. An embodiment of the invention will be described in the following with reference to the accompanying drawing.